


Keep Quiet

by dirtybricks



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybricks/pseuds/dirtybricks
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin ;)





	Keep Quiet

  “You can hang out in here for the day, Ben, but we need to stay focused on work, alright?” Bad Cop said, pointing to a chair sitting in the corner of the cops’ office. “Don’t distract us, we’re very much behind on paperwork.”

  Benny did as he was told and floated over to the chair. “Ugh, fine.” Sitting down, he crossed his arms. “If I have to sit here for like, eight hours, I’m gonna be bored as hell, I’m just warning you right now.”

  “You’re the one who wanted to come along, Benny, you were more than welcome to stay home where you could watch TV all you want. So don’t complain to us when you get bored.”

  “Could I at least-”

  “Yes, you can play your game.” Bad Cop compromised, tossing Benny their phone. Bad Cop nearly panicked when Benny almost dropped it, but soon the spaceman was situated and playing a random brick breaker game. 

  The room had been quiet for a few short hours, aside from Benny’s various groans of anguish at the ads that would keep popping up, and the scribbling of the cops’ pen.

  Eventually, Bad Cop looked up from his work to find Benny gone from the chair, and the phone left in his place. 

  “Benny?” Bad Cop called out for him.

  There was no answer and the cop went to stand up to go look for him. He was stopped however by something grabbing his ankle. “The hell-?!”

  “Shh!” Bad Cop looked under his desk to find Benny huddled under it, squeezed into the small space. “Stay here, B, I wanna try something!” Bad Cop was caught by surprise when Benny started to toy with the zipper on their uniform jeans.

  Bad Cop’s face flushed when he realized the implications of what Benny was about to do. “BENNY! You can’t! We’re at work!”

  “You guys are on lunch break aren’t you?” Benny teased, waiting for approval from the cop. Bad Cop nodded. “Well, no one’s gonna bother you! And don’t worry I already shut the blinds on the door window and the outside window.” He winked.

  Bad Cop whined and gestured for him to go ahead. Damn this spaceman. He could use a break from working for the day anyway. Benny giggled and unzipped the cops’ jeans, freeing the cops’ cock. They weren’t hard yet but Benny was planning on fixing that. Bad Cop whimpered as Benny started stroking it, placing kisses on the head. “Mmmwah, mmwah!” Benny vocalized. Bad Cop bit back a moan. Soon, with just a short while of kissing and stroking, the cops were hard and Benny took this as cue to place his mouth over the head and slowly swallow their cock. Bad Cop was moaning now, every movement Benny made on their cock sending him closer to the edge. Bad Cop had just gone to grab at Benny's hair when there was a knock on the door. Both Bad Cop and Benny stopped short. Fuck fuck fuck. 

  Bad Cop bit back another moan. “Ju-Just a second!” He groaned into his fingers. “Benny,” he whispered, “keep still.”

  The cop tried to compose himself enough to be able to signal whoever the fuck decided to knock on their door at a time like this to come in.

  “It's open.” 

  Poor ol’ Tucker Jamison cautiously walked in with stacks of papers in his hands. “Uh… hey, Chief, I have more paperwork for you from Manson? I know you're already swamped enough, so I kinda feel bad for giving you more work,” Jamison set the stack of papers on Bad Cop's desk, “especially during your lunch break,”

  Bad Cop, still getting his arousal in check, waved it off, “Don't worry about it, keeps us busy.” Poor kid didn't know what he had gotten himself into and Bad Cop was silently wishing he'd just  _ leave. _

  “Okay well, Manson wanted these to get filled out before the day was done and Dobbins needs signatures from both on you on the last five pages,” Tucker informed. Bad Cop stopped paying attention once he felt Benny start to rub and kiss his cock again. Goddamnit, Ben.

  Bad Cop waited for Jamison to look elsewhere before looking down at Benny. The spaceman just gave him an impatient look and Bad Cop's gaze shot back up to the younger officer. Jamison finally finished with his instructions from Manson and looked as if he was about to head out. Bad Cop bit back a moan as Benny went back to going down on the cops. 

  “Oh yeah, wait one more thing, Chief?”

  Damnit. 

  Jamison turned back towards the cops, “Someone defaced the dry erase board again and I was wondering if you'd wanted me to take care of it.”

  Bad Cop nodded, fighting back more moans and obscenities that were threatening to spill from his mouth. “Yes, pl-please, and thank you.”

  “Also- sorry, last thing for real, where'd Benny go? I didn't see him leave here and he's not… in here?”

  Bad Cop panicked. “He jumped out the window.” Benny choked around his cock, very obviously stifling a laugh. Thanks, Benny, that isn't exactly helping this situation. Bad Cop held on tight to the arms of the chair as he bit back yet another moan. 

  Tucker had a baffled look on his face. “He… he jumped?”

  “Yep.”

  “Out the window?”

  “Yeah.”

  “Is… is he okay?!”

  “Mhmm.”

  Tucker shook his head. “Alright, then. See you later, Chief.”

  And with that, he was gone, shutting the door behind him. At that moment, Bad Cop slapped a hand over his mouth and  _ moaned _ . A muffled ‘FUCK!’ spilled through his fingers. Benny was laughing around the cops’ cock, relentless at sending Bad Cop over the edge of bliss. He knew damn well what Benny was doing and it was hot. Benny was going to get some payback later and the cop made sure of that. He was moaning deliriously now, being sure to mind the other officers in the building. 

  Benny was insistent on the kissing, licking, and sucking on the cop's cock, moaning around it. 

  Bad Cop couldn't hold back any longer. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he moaned breathlessly. He yelped and bit down on his wrist, his other hand tangled in Benny's hair as he came down his throat. He fell limp in his chair as Benny placed kisses on the inside of Bad Cop's thighs. 

  Benny giggled as the cop came down from his high. “Feel good, big guy?”

  “God, yeah…" Bad Cop growled, "I think we need to call off the rest of work today, ‘cause we have some unfinished business with you, Ben.”


End file.
